


Akande Ogundimu (Doomfist) X Reader – Again!

by writeyouin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request - Reader is doing a training workout with Akande and is able to catch him off guard multiple times until he makes youwith his leg in-between yours and hand pressed on the back of your head, both just panting and y’know you do whatever next.





	Akande Ogundimu (Doomfist) X Reader – Again!

“Again!” Akande ordered after throwing you to the floor of his private gym.

You sighed irritably, annoyed by yet another defeat. Every day he forced you to train and every day you were defeated, multiple times. Between the hot Nigerian atmosphere, the constant insults to your fighting skills or lack thereof, and your overall tiredness, you were starting to get angry.

“Can we please take a break for _five minutes_?” You moaned.

Akande pulled you up by your shoulders, forcing you to stand, his expression grim; you thought it might be scary if you didn’t know him better.

“You look but you don’t see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“(Y/N), we have been sparring for months now and still you are no closer to learning how I fight. In a real battle, you only have seconds to see your opponent and learn every move they will make. Normal people look. Smart people see. I do not make a habit of keeping normal people around. So, you can either take a break and be normal, or stop whining, and really see me. Which will it be?”

You wondered if all couples were like this, though you highly doubted it; then again, most people didn’t date Talon associates. “I _choose _to be someone that avoids fights completely,” You growled, turning your back on Akande.

Before you could leave, Akande grabbed your wrist in a vice-like grip and you asked yourself once again why he needed a metal arm at all when he was this strong without it.

“You think there’s a choice?” he spat. “The whole world is a warzone and only the strong survive.”

You pulled uselessly against him, “Let go Akande! I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Then do **something **about it.”

You whipped around, throwing a punch at Akande’s ear, hoping to throw him off balance. He caught your other arm, trapping you in place.

“Again!” He commanded, throwing you back a few steps.

You wanted to scream at the accursed word. It was always ‘_again_’, like you were a machine, built for the sole purpose of sparring. Despite the anger that flooded you, you forced yourself to stop and take a calming breath; Akande was right, you needed to see him.

Seeing you were ready to try again, Akande strafed slowly to his left and you to your right, the two of you circling one-another like wild animals. After almost a minute, you saw Akande’s right hand twitch; it was an obvious tell, clearly meant to help you and you planned to use it to your advantage as he had tried to teach you previously.

Sure enough, Akande struck quickly with his right hand. You dodged, barely making it and struggling to recover. Despite the near miss Akande smiled, glad to see you were finally paying attention. The smile disarmed you, making you think of how attractive he was instead of the battle at hand; it was the smile he always used when he was trying to please you.

You forced yourself to focus and feigned another blow for his ear, switching at the last second to uppercut his chin. The blow did little other than make your own hand throb, but you were still happy to have hit your mark. Akande pushed you back to your starting position.

“Good,” He praised. “Again.”

Throughout the next few hours you underwent many more matches with Akande, winning the majority since he was going easy on you; after all, you were only a beginner. Eventually, when you were slick with sweat that made your scalp itch, and when your movements became sluggish and heavy, Akande held out his hand for you to stop and rest.

Despite your exhaustion, Akande was pleased to see that you had followed his orders throughout training, fighting the good fight. He loved that. He loved you. That was why he was pushing you so hard in the first place. It wasn’t that he wanted to turn you into a mercenary. He simply wanted to make sure you would be safe in case any one of his many enemies chose to get to him through you.

Looking at you now, Akande felt a playful thought surface, ‘_(S)he deserves a reward._’

“Okay, my heart,” Akande called you by your pet name, getting your attention again. “One more round, then you can rest.”

If you had the energy to retort, you would have. Instead, you had to settle for trying to punch the grin off Akande’s face one last time. When you attacked, Akande overpowered you, pushing you gently to the padded floor. He dropped down, landing over you with one leg in-between yours and his hands by the sides of your arms.

While you panted from exhaustion, Akande was breathing heavily from the exhilaration of being with you. He pictured all the things he wanted to do to you, finding you more attractive than ever before as the scent of exercise and hard work clung to you.

Gently, he lifted one hand to caress your cheek. “Beautiful as always,” He murmured.

Enamoured, you said nothing as Akande dipped down to kiss you. You traced your hands along the back of his head, feeling the areas where Omnic technology merged with human flesh. Although you longed to look into Akande’s warm eyes, hoping to convey the love you felt with your own, that would have meant pulling away from him, but with his tongue in your mouth and the delightful taste of kiwis, his favourite fruit, you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away from him.

Alas, the kiss had to end eventually, the two of you retreating from one-another for air.

“I love you, my heart,” Akande breathed.

You smiled adoringly, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, “Again.”

Akande chuckled sweetly, “If it pleases you.”


End file.
